Imperial Naval Intelligence Department
Nearly as old as the Imperial Navy itself, the Imperial Naval Intelligence Department (I.N.I.D.) is the intelligence and special operations arm of the Sith Empire’s naval forces. The organization conducts intelligence gathering and analysis, as well as security and special operations in support of Imperial Navy objectives. I.N.I.D. operatives and analysts support Imperial naval operations across the entirety of known and unexplored space. Led by a Navy admiral serving as Chief of Naval Intelligence, the agency is one of the Sith Empire’s oldest military intelligence units. When appropriate, the agency works closely with representatives from Sith Intelligence to ensure the security of the Empire. History Foundation and Early Years In wake of the Galactic Republic’s attempt to eradicate the Sith civilization at the end of the Great Hyperspace War in 1347 BTC, the Sith Empire’s leaders gathered their remaining Sith and followers and departed on a twenty year exodus. During this time, Imperial scouts patrolled the Unknown Regions in search of a sanctuary where the Sith Empire could rebuild in safety from the machinations of the Republic. Imperial scouts also monitored for threats to the vulnerable Sith fleet. Several years into their exodus, the organization of the exile fleet's various astrographers and scouts became known as the Astrography Corps. Sometime in the first years of Imperial re-colonization of Dromund Kaas, the Astropgraphy Corps was reorganized into a larger, better-equipped Astrography Service. Though the exact date of its establishment has been lost to history, I.N.I.D. is known to have been formed from this organization. The agency was created out of the Empire’s imminent need to explore and colonize the Dromund and neighboring systems, and to conceal their presence from foreign threats, principally the Galactic Republic. Accordingly, an intelligence arm of the Empire’s small fleet was established to conduct reconnaissance patrols and provide intelligence on areas suitable for colonization and incorporation into the growing Empire. In addition to its expeditionary missions, I.N.I.D. agents infiltrated regional pirate and underworld groups to quell whispers of an Imperial presence in the Outer Rim, as well as to monitor threat activities. Many of the same scouts who had flown expeditionary missions for the exodus fleet now flew to expand the borders and ensure the security of Imperial space. For the next several hundred years, I.N.I.D. scouts, flight crews, and astrographers surveyed and mapped surrounding systems for expansion. During the initial construction of Kaas City, I.N.I.D. was moved into the former offices of the Kaas City Construction Authority. The L-shaped building was uncharacteristically shorter than the standard city skyscrapers, sitting only four stories tall. The structure was, however, prominently positioned one city block from the site of the original Citadel. Occupying an entire city block itself, and given its rather unimpressive appearance, the headquarters was became popularly known as “The Block.” This facility remains the principal analytical center, archive, and training facility of the spy agency, though its official headquarters resides in the Imperial Navy’s complex in the Citadel. Preparing for War Sometime after the Jedi Civil War concluded in 306 BTC, I.N.I.D. operatives began working alongside Imperial Intelligence agents in greater cooperation to develop a more comprehensive understanding of Republic Navy strengths and weaknesses. I.N.I.D. operators monitored Republic Navy shipyards, spacedocks, fueling stations, and other critical sites in the run-up to the Great Galactic War. Analysts in “The Block” advised on a complete order of battle of Republic naval forces organization, equipment, and locations for Imperial Navy leaders while astrography staff prepared charts used to plan for galactic invasion. Great Galactic War When the Sith Empire reemerged, beginning the Great Galactic War in 28 BTC, I.N.I.D. staff worked at optimum efficiency to supply the Imperial Navy with the latest and most comprehensive intelligence on Republic fleet movements and operations. I.N.I.D. intelligence operations and assessments proved critical in planning major Imperial military operations, from the Tingel Arm campaign at the start of the war, to the Battle of Hoth and the Sacking of Coruscant. Cold War Despite the formal cessation of hostilities between the Empire and Republic with the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant in 0 ATC, I.N.I.D. continued to proactively monitor Republic Navy activities throughout the Cold War, often advising on targets of opportunity that would just skirt violations of the Treaty. I.N.I.D. personnel worked overtime to ensure Imperial victories on Taris and at the Foundry which achieved a formal return to conflict with the Republic. Galactic War Having maintained surveillance of Republic naval operations during the Cold War period, I.N.I.D. found itself in high demand for intelligence support with the return of war. The first major Imperial operation supported by I.N.I.D. in this conflict was the Battle of Corellia, where I.N.I.D. operators had already infiltrated the Blastfield Shipyards. I.N.I.D. was also essential in advising on intelligence matters in support of Operation: Dark Ice, and the subsequent suppression of Darth Malgus’ rebellion. In addition to its intelligence operations and surveillance of the Republic, I.N.I.D. increasingly found itself tasked with monitoring the naval activities of other groups, particularly the Hutt Cartel and the Dread Masters. I.N.I.D. staff were later essential in supporting Sith and Imperial military leaders in a campaign against the Order of Revan. Eternal Empire Conquest When the Eternal Empire of Zakuul emerged in 16 ATC, I.N.I.D. analysts rapidly assessed and disseminated the results of naval engagements with the Eternal Fleet. This was accomplished while also maintaining a focus on the activities of the Republic Navy. With the signing of a treaty between the Empire and Zakuul, I.N.I.D. agents maintained a careful watch of Eternal Fleet operations. Today, I.N.I.D. continues to execute its principal responsibilities of monitoring foreign naval activities, with an emphasis on Republic Navy operations. Structure I.N.I.D. is directly subordinated to the headquarters of the Imperial Navy on Dromund Kaas. The department is the highest authority for the conduct of naval intelligence in the Imperial military. I.N.I.D. receives most of its intelligence tasks from Imperial Navy headquarters or the intelligence section of Imperial High Command. Office of the Chief of Naval Intelligence. All I.N.I.D. branches, operations, and personnel fall under the authority of the Chief of Naval Intelligence. The Chief is a Navy admiral who serves as the principal intelligence advisor to Imperial Navy leaders and also advises Imperial High Command, the Ministry of War, and senior Sith leaders on naval intelligence matters. This figure is the highest-ranking intelligence officer of the Imperial Navy. Office of the Deputy Chief of Naval Intelligence. Subordinate to the admiral is a Deputy Chief in the rank of commodore who manages the day-to-day operations of the agency. The Deputy Chief meets daily with all division heads and keeps the agency focused on its assigned tasks. On occasion, the Deputy Chief may directly oversee the execution of high-priority naval intelligence operations. I.N.I.D. is comprised of four principal divisions, each led by an officer in the rank of group captain. Analysis Division. While many I.N.I.D. analysts are deployed to Imperial naval stations across the Galaxy, most are concentrated in "The Block" in Kaas City. From this analytical center, naval intelligence analysts assess threats to the Imperial Navy and look for vulnerabilities in the Empire's enemies' naval forces. Naval intelligence analysts specialize in a variety of subject areas; from the Republic Navy to pirate gangs, foreign ship designs and weapon systems, to geographical studies from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim Territories. The Analysis Division prepares analytical reports for dissemination across the Imperial Navy's leadership. Operations Division. The I.N.I.D. element charged with covert intelligence collection and reconnaissance, this division also executes special operations in space. Naval intelligence operators, infiltrators, saboteurs, and reconnaissance pilots are all assigned to this division. The 14th Imperial Marine Commandos is permanently attached to I.N.I.D. to support its special high-risk intelligence collection and special operations missions. This battalion-sized force is comprised of four companies of Imperial marines trained in special naval infantry warfare and special operations. Security Division. Security experts of this division advise Imperial Navy units on proper protection protocols for their personnel, information, ships, spacedocks, and other naval assets. I.N.I.D. agents of this division can be found deployed to every Imperial Navy installation, including spacedocks, shipyards, fueling sites, weapons research facilities, and even prototype warships. Possessed within this division is the ominous Counterintelligence Section which roots out enemy spies and ensures the security of Imperial naval secrets. Astrography Division. Fulfilling one of I.N.I.D.'s oldest functions, this branch is engaged in mapping uncharted areas of space and transmitting complete holomaps to Imperial naval units. Category:Imperial Navy organizations Category:Sith Empire intelligence agencies